I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You
by IsntSheLovely21
Summary: And if I lived 'til I was a hundred and two....I just don't think I'll ever get over you... summary inside. sequel to Untitled Jude Harrison Project
1. I Just Don't Think I'll Ever

**Summary:** Five years have passed since the Untitled Jude Harrison Project. Jude was launched into another hemisphere of the music industry. Following the completion of her sophmore album, Jude began a never ending world tour. She toured, she recorded, she promoted and more.

Now she is finally settling down as the neighbor of her producer and his wife. Tom and Samantha Quincy are still married, but far from happily despite successful careers and two girls. Bitby bit it is all falling apart. Then tragedy hits rocking everybody's world.

Tommy has hit rock bottom once again, but who is his saving grace? Find out all that and more in "I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You."

**Author's Note:** I'm back! The gang is back, hopefull you are back too...

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**.1.**_

_**I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You.**_

_I drink good coffee every morning_

_Comes from a place that's far away_

_And when I'm done, I feel like talking_

_Without you here, there is less to say_

_I don't want you thinking I'm unhappy_

_What is closer to the truth_

_That if I lived 'til I was a hundred and two_

_I just don't think I'll ever get over you_

_- Collin Hay_

_Life is a whirlwind adventure. I said once before that Forest Gump was a wise man. You never know what you are going to get. I never expected to win a singing contest at the age of 15. I never expected to be launched into the insanity of the music industry and celebrity. And I most certainly had never expected to fall in love with my producer. Okay, so I had dreamt of A & B, but C was most definitely not on the list. And when I did put it on the list, I didn't plan for him to run off and marry his on again and off again girlfriend .But he did. So I started growing a maturity chip to let him go. It took me a long time to realize that no matter how much I loved Tom Quincy, we would never get it right for various reasons. He was toxic. Tommy had a niche for ruining the good things, which is why I was surprised that his marriage to Samantha Martez, business mogul and rock goddess had lasted for so long. I am not saying or insinuating anything ill about Sam. Sure, I hated her at first, but I hated Tommy more. Eventually, Sam and I became good friends. We are no way close to being the best friends she and Portia are or the best friends Tommy and I are. We're simply two women who have more in common than many realize._

_Like I said, you never know what you are going to get…_

**"Heavy box! **Heavy box! Heavy box!" Jude chanted like a mantra, as she carried a large box into her new home. At the age of 23, Jude was finally moving out on her own. After five years of tours, traveling, album recordings and more, Jude Harrison, world renowned music artist, was making a home.

She had finally found a perfect style home for herself with the help of her mother, Victoria. Jude was beyond excited to be settling down. She had fallen in love at first sight with the Spanish style- four bedroom, three bath, plus basement home.

While on tour, she had enlisted Kwest and Tommy to set up a recording studio in her basement. Once she was settled, she was going to get to work on her next album, as well as bring in a budding artist she had found on the road.

Jude was determined to launch Fi Philips into the music hemisphere. The young guitarist had everything needed to follow in Jude's foot steps.

"Good God, Harrison. What the heck do you have in here?" Vince Spiederman, Jude's ex boyfriend and lead guitarist complained, bringing in another box. Following the end of round two of Juderman, Jude and Vince declared themselves better off as guitar god to her rock goddess.

Spiederman Mind Explosion had found success with their album, but after months of deliberation, the band decided they could not leave Jude. She was as much a part of S.M.E as they were.

Jude was relieved by their decision. She could not picture life without her boys.

**"You **are not carrying that!" Jude's brother in law, Jacob shouted as a pregnant Sadie waddled into the living room.

"Look, Mr. Dylan," Sadie snapped. "I'm pregnant, not dying. If I want to carry a box of pillows, I will carry a box of pillows!" Sadie dropped the box and stomped her foot in annoyance.

"Do not argue with a pregnant woman. We discussed this before, Jake. You will never win," Tom Quincy advised. He lugged in a box, followed by a little dark haired girl.

Jude knelt to take the small box from her three year old god daughter.

"Thank you, Ava."

Ava Jolie Quincy grinned at her "favoritest Jude."

"I carwied it all by myself!" Ava declared proudly. Jude smiled at the adorable brunette with the piercing blue eyes of her father.

"I see that. Come on, kid. Why don't we leave the others to bring in the boxes and you come with me into the kitchen for some cookies," Jude suggested.

"Cookies! Daddy! I am going to get cookies!" Ava shouted excitedly. She put down her empty box and raced into the kitchen.

"Don't give her cookies! The kid will bounce off the walls. Sam will kill me. We aren't getting enough sleep as it is," Tommy shouted at the retreating figures of his best friend and his daughter. He and Sam, his wife of almost six years had just had their second child, Bianca. His girls were the apples of his eye. Life would be perfect if he and Sam were not constantly arguing. Between business and the girls, he hoped to chalk it all up to stress. Even if it was a lie, it was the lie Tommy was going to believe.

**"Bianca** is still fussing?" Kwest inquired. Tommy snorted with laughter at his best friend, Kwest Taylor. Kwest was standing with a box in his arms and his 5 month old son, Darien Mercutio Mills Taylor, on his chest.

" Is that safe?"

"He's helping his old man," Kwest replied. Darien gurgled his two cents.

"What do you expect? Binks is three weeks old."

Kwest shrugged and picked up another box.

**Jude** reentered her living room with Ava on her hip. The three year old chattered on, oblivious to the world around her.

"Guys, thank you so much for all the help!" Jude said, happily. Everything was finally moved in after what felt like an eternity.

"Anytime, dude," Spiederman responded.

Jude smiled and placed little Ave on the floor. As much as Ava resembled her mother, Jude could only see Tommy in the blue eyed princess.

**By **dusk, everyone in Jude's moving crew had made their way out of her house. Spied and the guys had a recording session to get to. Darien, or ' Cutio as he was referred as, had demanded that his daddy return him to his mommy. Jake had convinced Sadie that it was time for her to rest. Tommy and his daughter were the last remaining movers.

" I still cannot believe that your are someone's father. I still can't believe you've been married so long," Jude teased over pizza.

"Shay, eh," Tommy reflected slipping into French Canadian slang. His eyes never left his daughter. " Well, I better get the munchkin home. You have a great place, Jude."

"Thanks, Tommy."

The two friends slowly gravitated to the front door. Tommy held Jude's gaze for a moment at the door. A nearly forgotten tremor ran down Jude's spine at the touch of Tommy's lips on her cheek.

"Take care of yourself, girl."

"Tell Sam hi," Jude called out.

Tommy nodded and settled Ava and himself into his SUV.

Jude awkwardly waved good bye and closed the door.

"He's married and he's a father," she told herself. _But he isn't happy. And neither was she._

* * *

**An 2: **so before you spazz, this will be Jommy. The tragedy will be the final straw for the Sammy union. Mel can vouch.

There will also be NO infedilities. Jude will not be the other woman. And Tommy will not cheat on his wife.

thank you all for reading. please review.


	2. I'm Here

_**Authors Ramble :**_

_I have to admit. I have found the response from you guys mind blowing. The amount of reviews from one chapter have always surprised me. Out of all the fandoms I have ever dabbled in, I belive IS has the best set of reviewers. Thank you each and every one of you for reading, reviewing, and making it a favorite. It means so much to me._

_With that said, Rachel ( my unofficial twin) thought I should update two chapters. I agree, so here are chapters 2 &3. They would have been up on Friday, but I can't remember where I was or what I was doing Friday._

_Ive been without caffine.. No coffee does something to me. I should remedy that, statwith._

_I hope to plan the next chapter out Friday. It is the plan. The week after may be a little hazy.A week from Wednesday is my birthday. I have no idea what I am doing.. I should figure that out too._

_ On a random note: Don't read IS fanfiction and fall asleep. Rach, after reading your last chapter I had some weird dreams.They weren't even about Tommy, but Tim.It leaves me to ponder if it was about Tim or the coffee guy. _

_Enough rambling, on with the chapters! _

* * *

**.2.**

_**I'm Here**_

_I'm lying here._

_I'm dying here._

_Every time I close my eyes, I wonder where you are..._

_-SM_

_

* * *

_

**Tommy** entered the home of Mr. and Mrs. Smith, as he called it, with the sleeping Ava on his shoulder.

"Sam," he called out in a quiet tone.

"Shh," Samantha hissed walking down the stairs, with a baby monitor strapped to her hip. Samantha pecked Tommy on the lips and took her sleeping daughter from him.

"I guess someone is not getting a bath tonight."

"Yea, she's pretty tired. She was a big help today," Tommy replied, running his hand over Ava's curly tresses.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll put her to bed. Binks is sleeping. Who knows for how long," Samantha suggested.

Tommy did not have to be told twice. He kissed Ava on her cheek and hurried up the stairs. Ever since Bianca was born, sleep was scarce in the house, with the exception of Ava who could sleep through anything.

**If **someone had told the seventeen year old Little Tommy Q, that within 10 years he would be married with children, he would have laughed in their face. Tommy had vowed to be a bachelor for life. Then a wild tour happened and changed all of that. He was an 19 year old divorcee when he met Sam. It was love at first rejection. His stupidity proceeded mess it up, again, again, and again.

Tom rolled out the kinks in his back as the water hit him. Lifting heavy boxed while sleep deprived was not the wisest move, but Jude was his best friend and new neighbor.

He hoped to God that Bianca would sleep through the night. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to sleep through the night. Tommy could not wait for Binks to settle down. Once she was calmed, then he would be able to go back to work full time. As much as he enjoyed being able to work from home, he and Sam would snap at one another constantly.

He wondered when did everything fall apart. At least Jude and Kwest were there to keep him sane.

**Samantha** stretched on the floor of her bedroom. After having spent a month and half on bed rest before Bianca's birth, bed was the last place she wanted to be. She lifted her head to peer into the basinet. Her youngest daughter was certainly her father's daughter. Bianca shared Tommy's fair complexion, light brown hair, and demand for attention. At three weeks old, she all ready showed signs of his mannerism and theatrics. She knew that as long as she cried, her mommy and daddy would keep all eyes on her. Sam was really lucky that Ava was much more reserved that her sister. Ava had been a calm and curious baby. She slept at night and was easier to please. As a 3 year old, she was a little more bossy, but still the carefree and mellow child she had been since birth. Ava and Bianca were night and day, much like their parents…

Sam was bothered by the change in tone of her marriage. Regardless of their rocky start, Tommy and Sam had developed a steady and balanced marriage. The balance had shifted, though. Sam wondered if it had anything to do with Jude moving into their neighborhood. Sam had buried her trepidations about Jude when they had formed a friendship. Jude was Tommy's best friend. She accepted and respected that. She had even asked Jude to be the godmother of Ava. Samantha liked Jude a lot. They had even collaborated on a couple of songs for Jude's fourth album. In addition to a duet of the song _How Strong Do You Think I Am_ for the single release.

Sam rolled on to her stomach and stared at the bathroom door. She hoped with all her heart that they were just in a rough patch, but somewhere inside, she knew she was lying to herself.


	3. Lookin for Love

**.3.**

**I WANT A DATE!**

"**Alright, **sign here, here, and here," James "Jamie" Andrews instructed of the teenage Fiona "Fi" Philips, Jude's new music apprentice.

Jude smiled proudly as Fi signed on the dotted line. Jude had discovered the 18 year old in a small coffee shop in the middle of Colorado. Jude had been finishing up the last leg of her US tour , when she walked into the whole in the wall of a coffee joint and heard Fi play. She had called Jamie and Tommy immediately. The two men insisted that she bring the young musician to Toronto to sign with the new G-Major, now known as IA Records.

Darius had parted with G-Major two years ago. He had signed it completely over to the A&R empire. As the controlling owner, Samantha signed a portion over to Jamie upon his NYU graduation. He had began a department solely for indie artist wanting to get their foot in the door. She had also signed a portion to Tommy and Kwest, who would have total control over production and more. Much to Tommy's distaste, she had also made Liam a partner. Tommy had never been able to get over the fact that Sam had briefly dated Liam. No matter how long it had been.

Samantha had completely revamped G-Major to her liking. Jude had to admit, the woman knew what she was doing. Due to the growth, the company moved to a larger and more modernized space.

Spencer Walsh, Johnny Howard, and Wes Clarke, Sam's former band mates had also shared an interest in the new IA Records. Infinite Abyss had retired upon the completion of their 7th album. In spite of their continued success, the band felt it was time to move on to other endeavors.

Jude had absorbed a lot from her interaction with the former band mates. Johnny and Wes had a free lancing producing contract with IA Records. Spencer was one of their A&R exacts as well as a manger to many of the bands on the label.

It was at IA Records, that Jude had introduced her brother in law, Jacob, an accountant, to her sister. Sadie was one of Toronto's leading entertainment lawyers.

"Congratulations, Miss Philips. Welcome to the IA family," Jamie announced, holding his hand out to Fi. Fi grinned widely and shook Jamie's hand with enthusiasm.

"Good deal, girl," Jude heard Tommy compliment her. Jude was startled to find Tommy standing next to her.

"Thanks," Jude smiled. "What are you doing here, Daddy? Aren't you on paternity leave or something?"

Tommy shrugged. " And miss your first artist contract? Never. We decided that one of us needed to actually be here. Sam's been conducting business from the office with Binks in some sort of vibrating chair thing. I don't quite understand it, but its been keeping her quiet for a couple of days now."

"Oh, like that chair in Sex and the City," Jude replied.

"Hey, I don't know what sort of shows you've been watching--."

"No, you dork. Sadie used to be obsessed with the show. When Miranda first had her baby her neighbor gave her this chair and--."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what Sex and the City is. Sam and Portia watched it during their pregnancy. Apparently I kept them from being Carrie and Samantha. I'm not quite sure what they meant. I was just glad that they stopped saying seriously."

Jude laughed. "There are things you will never understand."

"You're telling me. I cannot imagine what the girls will be like. Anyway, I have a meeting with Fenway," Tommy cringed.

"Tommy, its been years. Get over it."

"Easy for you to say," Tommy muttered. Jude rolled her eyes. No matter how old Tommy got, underneath it all he was still the same Tommy.

"Anyway, buzz off. I have a singer to prep," Jude said.

Tommy pouted stubbornly. Jude rolled her eyes once again. "Good- bye, Tommy."

"Late Jude." Tommy squeezed her hand and walked out of the conference room.

It was only after the tingling in her hand subsided, that Jude was able to give Fiona and Jamie her full attention.

_**Not **again.._

**Tommy **massaged the palm of his hand as he walked down to the hall to the partner's private conference room. He had felt a jolt course through his body when he had touched Jude. Tommy had long laid to rest his feelings for Jude. He could not afford to feel the way he had felt when he had made a life with Sam. All married couples had their problems. He and Sam just happened to have them in the boardroom and the bedroom.

Tommy had seen red when Sam given Liam control of the A&R department. She had also given him enough interest to be a partner. Tommy did not care how good of a businessman Liam was or how much Samantha trusted him, he was too close to his territory.

"Well hello, Mr. Quincy. How are the wife and children?" Liam greeted.

Tommy narrowed his eyes. Nope, he did not like Liam one bit. He didn't give a damn how long it had been, Liam was still the enemy.

"They're great," Tommy replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh really?" Liam responded airily. " Samantha sounded quite exhausted when I spoke to her."

"We have a new baby that doesn't sleep at night."

"Yes, I am aware. Beautiful Bianca. She has the eyes and smile of her mother."

Tommy chose to ignore Liam. Liam often found enjoyment in testing Tommy. He couldn't help it. Tommy had such a short fuse.

"Let's get down to business, shall we," Liam suggested.

Tommy begrudgingly sat down across from Liam and talked business. Through out the meeting, he fantasized Liam's downfall.

**"I want the release to read: **Harrison's Protégé, Fi Philips signs with IA Records. Yes, they signed this morning. The ink is still drying. It is a 3 album deal with option of another 3 album renewal. We do things in threes around here. Perfect. Thank you, Wyatt. Buh-bye," Claudia Young explained and concluded. She hung up the phone to look at Jude.

"Hello gorgeous!" Claudia chirped. "What happened?"

"Remember how I told you about that tingly feeling…"

"Jude Harrison, you are not going down that road again, are you! He's married!"

"Yeah, I know, Claud. I know this is completely childish to say, but he isn't happy."

"All couples have problems."

"I know. I know. I am just being ridiculous. Maybe I really am over worked. Perhaps, I should take a vacation. Want to go to Aruba? Jamaica would be nice. I've always wanted to spend longer than a week in Australia. We can find ourselves some cute Australian men."

Claudia held up her engagement ring baring hand. "Seriously? I don't think my fiancé would approve."

"Whoa," Jude swept up Claudia's hand. "This is new. When did he give this?"

"He ringed me this morning. It was attached to my coffee. How could I not accept?"

"That jerk! He didn't even tell me that he was going to ask you to marry him. I have to say that he has impeccable taste. I am so proud," Jude leaned over Claudia's desk to pick up the phone.

"Jamie! You're making her an honest woman!" She squealed into her phone. "Did Granny Andrews find out that her precious ickle Jamie was living in sin?"

Claudia giggled as Jude scolded Jamie for asking Claudia to marry him without her permission. Who needed a mother when she had Jude?"

**"Who's **a pretty girl? Bianca is a pretty girl. Yes, she is. Yes, she is," Portia cooed over her god daughter. " Yes, my "name sake" is gorgeous. Good to know she doesn't take after her father."

Samantha smirked. "Portia, look at her. She's Tommy's mini me in female form. That kid definitely has his appetite. I think I'll be in maternity wear for the rest of my life."

Portia rolled her eyes and rocked the smiling Bianca side to side.

"Don't talk to me about baby weight. I still have 15 more pounds to loose."

"You can't even tell."

"Where's Ava?"

"Napping. We set up another monitor in her room."

"How are you really doing, Sam? You aren't yourself."

"Tommy's been acting funny.."

"You don't think?"

"Tommy wouldn't be cheating on you at this time in your lives. You just had a baby."

"That could be the reason why he may be cheating on me."

"Do you have any idea who he would be cheating with if he was cheating?"

Samantha gave Portia an intense look. Portia knew exactly who Samantha was thinking of.

"No. That would be.. No. She's Ava's godmother."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Portia could not think of anything to say. Knowing Tommy, Samantha's speculation could be right…

**" I **need to date. I should date. I want to date," Jude rambled to Tommy later that afternoon. The two friends were meeting for their weekly lunch. " I haven't dated in like three years. Touring is not the exact way to meet guys. Maybe I should go to a bar. Do you know anything about I should find some single friends. I should call Kat. Kat would got to Australia with me."

Tommy looked at Jude like she was crazy. "Do you really need me for this conversation? You seem to be handling it fine on your own."

Jude rolled her eyes. "I am just stating the obvious. My core group of friends are all married or engaged or in a committed relationship. Jamie proposed to Claudia this morning. You're married. Kwest is married. Sadie is married. And Patsy doesn't believe in monogamy. Kat has been too busy to keep a relationship. Mason is Mason. I cannot ask the guys."

"Okay. What do you want me to do about it? You're not going to be like Gen and demand I set you up with someone, are you?"

"Do you know of anyone?"

"No," Tommy said too quickly for Jude's liking. " I don't recommend you dating in the industry."

"Says the man whose wife is the industry."

"That's different."

"How?" Jude retorted. She was becoming annoyed with Tommy's stubbornness.

"It's different now."

"Whatever. Like I should be even asking you. You're lucky to even be married."

"Hey!" Tommy shouted in defense.

Jude smiled at him innocently.

"I want a date!" Jude declared loudly. She slammed her soda can on the table and crossed her arms over her chest. "And you are going to find me one."


	4. Get A Clue

AN: it would be nice to say that i had a valid excuse for going MIA, the truth is I got caught up in school, work, boyfriend type person thing, and bouncing around the states, now I am back in need of procrastination. So without further adieu. Chapter 4!

**.4.**

**Get a Clue **

**"Jude** wants me to set her up with someone," Tommy told Kwest as he drove home.

Kwest rose a brow at his friends statement. "Okay."

"I don't think I can do it."

"You're not---"

"Jude is my best friend, man. She's Ava's godmother. I can't just set her up with anybody."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"I love my wife and my girls."

Kwest let out hearty laugh.

"When I met you, man.. Who knew one day play boy Tommy Q would have two little girls? The irony. Oh, the irony," Kwest laughed. " What are you going to do when the girls are old enough to date?"

"That will never, ever happen. EVER," Tommy ranted. "No. They will go to all girl-- No.. They are being locked in their rooms until I'm dead."

"What if Ava brings home a guy just like you?"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Kwest chuckled with glee. He was going to have fun with this.

"Yup, Ava will walk in with some guy who calls himself Timmy R."

"I'll buy a gun and shoot him."

"**Sam, **I think you need to leave Tommy and come live with me," Jude joked as she snagged a piece of home made tiramisu from the counter.

Sam laughed and checked on the chicken in the oven. " Leave Tommy with the girls? Haha. He would show up on the door step in tears."

Jude giggled at the image of Tommy with Bianca strapped to his chest and Ava on his hip, crying.

"Can you teach me to cook?" Jude asked, munching on a pepperoni that had been in the salad. She was having dinner with the Quincys. Her own kitchen would not be fully operational till tomorrow. The again, it really didn't matter. Unlike Sadie and Sam, Jude burnt water. She lived off cereal, macaroni and cheese and whatever she ordered. Cooking was something she needed to learn to do.

"Food Network. Learn it. Live it. Love it," Sam replied as she maneuvered her way around the large kitchen. " So, Jamie faxed me all the final details of the Philips deal. You did good, Jude. Fiona has quite the voice."

"Doesn't she? I am so excited. You have no idea. It just feels so right."

Samantha smiled softly at her friend.

"Where's that husband of yours? I am starving." Jude complained. She walked over to the table and playfully tousled Ava's hair. Ava giggled and continued to gnaw on the carrot in her mouth.

"He's with Kwest. Kwest was yelling how Ava is going to bring home a little Timmy R. I don't know. Kwest is all too happy that Tommy is the father of two little girls."

"Well, it is pretty amusing. Speaking of bringing home boys, do you know of any cute, available men?"

"How cute? What type? All the major details?"

Jude sat back in her chair and pondered the questions. Before she could answer, a loud cry came from the baby monitor.

"Can you check on the chicken in like 2 minutes? If I don't get up there right now "Tommy's mini me" is going to start shrieking at the top of her lungs."

"Sure," Jude nodded and continued coloring with Ava.

"**What **are you doing here?" Tommy asked walking through the back door.

"DADDY!" Ava squealed. Ava proceeded to push on her chair.

Tommy laughed and pecked Ava on the top of the head.

"Hey Princess. Where's mommy?"

"Wit Binks. Tister crying,"

"Bianca's crying?"

"Uh-huh."

From the corner of his eye, Tommy observed Jude smiling at his daughter. Their eyes met for a second.

"I should go see your sister. Don't burn my dinner, woman."

"Blah- blah- blah," Jude teased, leaning over to cuddle Ava.

**Tommy **walked up the stairs with his mind swirling with thoughts.

"Oh, don't cry, my love. Mommy is here," he could hear Sam cooing. Tommy stood in the hall and watched Sam with their other daughter.

Motherhood suited her just as well as the music industry did. He loved to watch her with the girls. It was his reminder how lucky he was.

"How are my girls?" he asked.

"Sleepy," Sam replied with a tired smile.

Tommy reached out to take the quiet Bianca into his arms. She looked at him with her big brown eyes, curiously.

"I'm locking them both in the basement as soon as they are old enough to attract boys."

Samantha rolled her eyes.

"You are not locking the girls in the basement. My father threatened that with me, now look at me."

"Fine, can we move to Europe and buy a castle? I can lock them in a turret."

Samantha wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist and leaned her head against his back.

"You do realize by creating more obstacles it will only be more fun for them, right? It will just make the pursuit much sweeter."

Tommy turned in his wife's arms and kissed her.

"Like the time your dad had me arrested for being on his property without HIS permission."

"And I had to sneak out incognito to get you out of jail."

"Then we spent the weekend hiding out."

"And then my friends sent someone after you because they thought you had a red head on the side."

Tommy leaned down and kissed Sam again. It was always nice when they could laugh about the crazy things they had done to be together. If only love was enough.

**Jude** sat next to Ava making funny faces. Ava was shoving her vegetables on Jude's plate and looking away.

"Av, eat your veggies," Sam said, placing a piece of broccoli on Ava's little plate.

Ava scrunched her up her face in disgust.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," she cried out, flinging her broccoli. It hits Tommy in between the eyes. Sam and Jude looked at Tommy. And they looked at Ava. Finally, they looked at each other and laughed.

Tommy rubbed his fingers over the spot where the broccoli hit him.

"I didn't give you the broccoli!"

Ava rubbed her hands together and giggled. " I know."

Jude and Sam chuckled at the devious grinning child.

The moment was disturbed by the sound of Backstreets Back coming from Jude's cell phone. Tommy looked at Jude horrified.

"Seriously?"

Jude rolled her eyes and answered the phone. "Yeah?"

"Jude! It's Sadie. I found you a guy!"

"You found me a guy? What's his name? What is he like?" Jude inquired.

Tommy perked up. He looked at the woman across from him suspiciously. Samantha noted this.

"His name is Ethan. Ethan Matthews. He works for MTV news. He is quite the looker. Dark messy hair, light blue eyes, nice build. Tall," Sadie rambled. "Single. Very single. He's been traveling too long to have had a stable relationship. He's originally from Toronto. He's moving back to work for Much Music."

"Nice. How'd you meet him? When can I meet him?"

"You have a date with him Friday night. He'll be picking you up from IA."

"You set up a date?"

"You should have an email from him within the hour. Oh, hey. I really have to pee. I'll call you back."

Jude looked at her cell phone and shook her head.

"I have a date!" Jude stated somewhat excitedly and continued to eat her dinner with extra zest.

"**What **the hell is Sadie thinking? How can she just set Jude up like that?" Tommy complained to Samantha later that evening.

Samantha continued to dry the dishes in silence.

"What does she even know about this guy? How do we even know if he's good enough? I googled him. He went to Harvard. Who the hell goes to Harvard?" Tommy ranted.

"Why do you care so much? Jude is a big girl. Sadie is Jude's sister. She is not going to stir her wrong."

Tommy continued to mutter his dislike of the idea. Samantha rolled her eyes and chucked the dish rag at Tommy.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?"

"Get a clue, Quincy," she retorted and walked up the stairs to check on her children.

Tommy looked at the now empty stairs in confusion. "Get a clue? What clue?" he mumbled.


	5. How Do You Feel About Throwing

**so, its been like 364532764 years since I last updated. sadly this update is short, but once i get back into the groove it will pick up. i promise. i had had this story finished and completed, but my lap top malfuctioned and SO MUCH was lost. SO MUCH, however, i had a written outline in my notebook. so.. without further delay. here is chapter 5...**

* * *

**  
**

**.5.**

_**"How Do You Feel About Throwing Yourself Against a Padded Wall?"**_

**  
**

**Tommy **continued to annoy everyone the rest of the week with his rant over Jude's blind date. Tension between Samantha and him were mounting, while others were simply ignoring him.

"Back off, Quincy! Last time I checked you were married to a woman that is not my sister," Sadie snapped the Friday of Jude's date.

"Jude is my best friend! I worry about her."

"And she is my sister! Get over it, Tommy," Sadie retorted, slamming her hand down.

"**W**hy are you upsetting, Sadie? You know that she need to be kept calm until the baby comes," Samantha scolded from the doorway of Tommy's office.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"Um, I own this place."

Tommy shook his head. "Where are the girls?"

"They are with your parents. Did you know they were coming for the weekend?"

A "doh" like expression crossed Tommy's face. "That's right! Mom had called me the other day."

"I figured as much. So, since your parents are watching the girls, I thought maybe I could have a romantic dinner with my hus--"

"Samantha!!" a new voice shouted.

Sadie, Tommy, and Sam all turned to the tall figure moving towards them.

"Ethan!" Samantha exclaimed and gave the much taller man a bone crushing hug.

"How are you doing, kid? I haven't seen you in forever," Samantha gushed.

Ethan shrugged. "Same ol', same ol'," he replied.

"You two know each other?" Sadie asked, confused to see the guy she was setting her sister up with hugging Samantha.

"I've know Ethan for years! I went to Uni with his sister. How is Brie by the way?" Sam answered.

"Wait. You're Brie's brother?!" Tommy shouted in horror. Brie had been Sam's best friend since they were 17. Brie was very scary. Tommy lived in fear of Brie.

"What a small world," Sadie commented. She found pleasure in the look of absolute terror on Tommy's face.

"**H**ey guys, what's going on?" Jude asked joining the group. Sadie grinned and turned to her sister.

"Jude Harrison, I would like you to meet Ethan Matthews. Ethan, this is my amazing sister Jude."

Ethan charmingly took Jude's hand and grazed his lips over her knuckles.

"Au chanté , mademoiselle," he replied.

Jude turned to Sadie who couldn't help but giggle. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Pardon me, I just spent a few weeks in France for my sister's wedding. New formed habits die hard," Ethan responded with a nice smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I just got back from some time in Europe myself. Would you like to get some coffee?" Jude offered. Ethan nodded and the two disappeared around a corner chatting away.

"**A**u chanté ," Tommy mimicked. Samantha walked over to her husband and smacked him upside the head.

Sadie sighed. Tommy could be so stupid sometimes.

"**Y**ou've lived in the States, England, Germany, France, Japan, Australia, and South Africa. That is impressive," Jude reflected as she walked down the hall with Ethan. She had to admit that Sadie could pick them. Ethan was gorgeous.

"Well, my dad is a UN diplomat, so we traveled a lot. I was actually born in Namibia. My mom is a doctor for doctors without borders."

"Wow."

"It's all very Angelina Jolie."

Jude tossed her head back in laughter.

"So what sort of date do you have planned?" Jude inquired with a playful grin.

"How do you feel about throwing yourself at a padded wall?"

"Excuse me?"

**Jude** wailed with laughter as she landed on her back. Ethan collapsed next to her in a similar fit. The two paused before erupting into another fit of laughter.

"Oh, oh, Oh! It hurts," Jude gasped out, rolling on to her side.

Ethan let out a hearty laugh and rolled on to his stomach, pushing himself off of the ground. Jude laid on the ground watching Ethan rise to his feet.

There was something about him that made her want to make plans. Jude hadn't had that feeling in a very long time.

Ethan leaned down and held out his hand.

"Ready for the next part of the date?"

"There's more?"

"As long as you want there to be."

Jude grinned and allowed for Ethan to pull her up.

"I definitely want there to be."


	6. Okay

**_I have to be honest, the next few chapters are going to be fillers and ground work to the turning point of it all._**

**_Right now Jude is happy. She is SO HAPPY. She is successful. She had an amazing new artist under her wing. She has her own house. She's standing on her own two feet and she has a man in her life who unlike Tommy is completely into her. Ethan loves her. He respects her. He has no baggage or anything terrible about him. If anything, the guy is devoted to his job-- something of which Jude totally understands. He is not going to be some abusive ass. Ethan is not the sort.. just remember that he is loyal and extremely dedicated to his job. Ethan's a good guy. I love Ethan. I love Jude with Ethan.. He's everything she needs for the time being. Embrace this._**

**_Eventually the chapters will be centering on Tommy and the insanity about to take place in his life. But only for a while. A lot is going to happen. A LOT._**

**_So, without futher adieu..  
_**

* * *

**.6.**

_**"I'm Okay." **_

"_People everywhere are gossiping. Music's reining rock goddess, Jude Harrison has a new man and she isn't shy about it," the entertainment guru announced. " Jude Harrison stepped out Thursday night with boyfriend, Much Music's Ethan Matthews. The gorgeous couple joined friends for dinner before moving on to an evening of dancing and drinks. According to insiders, Jude has never been happier. Best of luck to them!"_

**Jude** grinned as she listened to the report. Ever since their first date, she and Ethan had been a staple on the entertainment report. As much as the attention irritated her, she could not help but smile or laugh at the sound of their names together.

She was smitten with her new boyfriend. Ethan was well suited for her in every way. He was smart. He was talented. He was funny and quirky. He was dedicated and passionate about everything he did. And the best part of all, he was completely hers. He had no past fiancées or any other madness. Ethan Matthews was just as into her as she was into him. Thinking about him made her face hurt from her grin.

"Thinking about lover boy?" Fiona teased, sliding into the chair beside Jude.

Jude rolled her eyes. " I don't know what you are talking about."

Fiona shook her head and leaned against the sound board in front of them.

"You're glowing."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"You're glowing like a light. So bright!" Fiona teased. She was happy to see Jude so happy.

Jude scrunched her nose. "I'm glowing!"

**Tommy **watched from across the hall as Jude and Fi giggled together. He was happy for Jude, but there was something holding him back from actually meaning it.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He attempted to fight back a yawn but failed.

Bianca had settled down finally allowing for her mother and father the peace to sleep.

However, despite Bink's new found love of sleep, Tommy still could not sleep well at night. He had begun to toss and turn. The nights were long and restless. His discomfort only made the nights just as bad for Sam.

_"Does it bother you that she's with Ethan?" Samantha had asked the night before after Tommy had quickly changed the channel on Ethan's show._

_"Should it?" He has replied._

_Samantha had only stared at him before returning to the book she had been reading._

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door. He looked up to find Sam standing in the door way.

"Your mom called. Bianca has a fever. I am going to head home to take her to the doctors."

"Do you want me to come with? I have nothing here that can't be done from home," Tommy offered.

"It's fine. I'll see you tonight."

"Wait," he called out as Samantha turned to leave.

He got up from the couch and moved to the door. Sam looked at him with interest.

He pulled her to him and kissed her.

**From** the corner of her eye, Jude watched Tommy and Samantha kiss. She wanted that. As much as she tried not to be, she was envious of the couple. She was envious of Sam.

Despite their bad days, she knew Tommy loved Sam and his girls. She wanted that sort of love. Jude had come a long way from that teenage girl who would have brooded over the Tomantha relationship.

"Hey Jude, are you okay?" Fi asked from behind the glass.

She shook herself from her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. I want to go over the bridge once more- - Ethan!" Jude wandered off as her boyfriend stood in the window with a tray of Starbucks in his hand. She waved him in.

"Hey gorgeous," he grinned. Jude wrapped her arms around Ethan's neck and welcomed him with a playful kiss.

"Hi," she smiled against his lips.

"Hi."

"HI!" Fiona exclaimed coming between the couple.

"Hi, Fi," Ethan greeted. "You're the mocha latte right?"

Fi took the cup with her name on it and pecked Ethan on the cheek.

"You're perfect, man. PERFECT! I'm going to the bathroom," Fiona said, before skipping out of the room.

"She really knows how to make an exit," Ethan commented.

"Well, she is an IA artist," Jude replied.

"And you artist all know how to make an impression. Are you working late tonight? I was hoping I could steal you away for some sushi."

"Oo, sushi. I think I could swing it. Fi wanted to leave early anyway. Her mom and brother are coming in tonight."

"Excellent. I have to run a couple of errands. How about I swing by your place around 6?"

"Perfect."

**An **hour or so later, Jude was packing up for the night. Everyone seemed to have called it an early day. Everyone except Tommy who was pacing his office while arguing on the phone.

"Telemarketer from hell?" Jude asked after watching Tommy chuck the phone at the couch.

Tommy growled in response raising his arms above his head.

Jude leaned her head against the doorway. Amusement was evident in her eyes.

Tommy let out a string of obscenities as he continued to pace his office.

"Want to talk about it?

"Some contracts have been lost. It's not a huge deal, but Sam is going to kill me and Liam is going to ride my ass. I need to find out what went wrong with the courier service."

"Is there anything I can help you with? We haven't talked much since I got totally moved in."

"No. It's fine. I have to make a couple of calls," Tommy replied, slinking into his chair.

"Are you sure?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. Go. I don't want you to keep Ethan waiting."

"Are we okay? I feel like.. Like something is missing."

Tommy looked at her. "We're fine, Jude. I'm just tired and stressed. Binks is sick. I'm not sleeping well. The contracts are missing." Tommy let out another growl of frustration.

"Hey, hey, hey. Chill, Tommy. Why don't you head out? Or take a nap? You're not going to get much done if you're so stressed."

"Thanks, girl. What would I do without you?"

"Have a heart attack, of course. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jude blew Tommy a kiss and left.

**Tommy **leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. When he sat back up he nearly choked on his laughter. On the floor just under his desk were the contracts he was looking for.


	7. Unraveling

**When I read the summary for tonights episode I was like, NO WAY. Jude Harrison followed by camera? Sweet!**

**So, I know its been forever ago. And I thank you all of those who have continued to have an interest in this. As Ive mentioned before, some of the following chapters will focus on the decomposition of the Samatha/ Tommy relationship. And Jude will continue to play Tommy's shrink as always. I love how its so easy for him to talk to her, yet it is a constant song and dance with Sam. I do have the rest of the story outlined. And yes I have added Hunter, but only as someone to irk Tommy even more. Not to mention I just think Corey Savier is rather dishy. Okay, so he just happens to remind me of this guy and has the same name as another guy I used to date and that just amuses me.**

**So, without further adieu... Unraveling. I hope to have another chapter out next week!**

**Thanks for reading, please review!  
**

* * *

**.7.**

**_Unraveling_**

******  
**

"Daddy!" Ava squealed as Tommy walked through the door. His blue eyed baby girl lunged at him. "Hi Daddy!" she grinned as Tommy brought them eye to eye.

"Hi Av, what are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep. Binks keeps crying. Daddy, can we return her to the hospital and get a pony?"

"Have you been talking to Aunt Gen?"

Ava shook her head wildly.

"Then where did you get that idea from?"

"Mommy told Uncle John that she should have asked for a pony and not a brother."

"OH."

"So, can we send Binks back and get a pony?"

"I don't think so, honey. Mommy and I really like Binks."

Ava sighed dramatically. "Okay," she replied with a flair of her arms.

Tommy chuckled and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Let's get you to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed if Binks is in there. She's a smelly stinky cry baby."

"You were a smelly stinky cry baby."

Ava looked up at him accusingly. "I was NOT."

"Whatever you say, princess."

Ava stuck her tongue out at Tommy.

"Hey, are you missing a child?" Tommy asked carrying Ava into the bedroom.

Samantha looked up from Bianca, where to two sat in the middle of the bed.

"Ava Jolie, I put you to bed an hour ago," Samantha scolded.

"I know, mommy, but SHE was cwying," Ava accused, pointing her sister who now looked up at her, quiet.

"What are YOU looking at, smelly?"

"AVA!" Sam and Tommy hissed in unison.

"That is enough out of you, young lady. You are going to bed," Tommy snapped and carried his little girl out of the room.

Ava pouted as she was carried across the hall.

"Should have asked for a pony. Maybe a brother would have been better," she muttered. Tommy kissed the little girl on the head and laid her into her little bed.

"Daddy, are you SURE you and mommy likes Binks?" Ava demanded.

"Yes, mommy and daddy like Binks very much. We like her as much as we like you, now go to bed."

Ava glared at her father. Sighing, Tommy leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl."

"They'll be sweeter once you get rid of her!"

Tommy chuckled to himself as he turned on the Disney Princess night light. He was in so much trouble.

**xxx**

_I know_

_That I've never felt this way_

_I know_

_It is you that makes me loose control_

_I know_

_There isn't anyone but you_

_Who loves me the way that you do_

_I know_

Jude sang along as Fiona laid down the track for her song _I Know._ Jude was so proud of her protégé. Jude was so proud of herself. For the first time, she felt like everything was where it should be. She had an amazing multilayered career, a stable living arrangement, and the best damn group of people in her life. Jude wanted to scream from the rooftops, but she knew doing that would probably jinx it.

Of course there were some dents.. Ethan had been away in London for a couple of weeks and Jude was missing him terribly. It was then, an idea struck Jude.

"Fiona Philips! How would you like to record a Jude Harrison original!"

**xxx**

" I want Fi to record _If I Should Stay,_" Jude declared excitedly.

"Huh?" Tommy asked confused. "Jude, too early for your insanities."

"Its noon!" Jude cried.

Tommy shrugged. "I was here till midnight, last night. Liam walked out. We'll have to hire a new A & R man. Sam is mad as hell."

"Oh," Jude replied, slumping into the chair in front of Tommy's desk.

"And if she hires who she has in mind, I'm gonna quit!"

"Who does she have in mind?" Jude asked confused.

"Tommy Quincy!" a voice from the door exclaimed.

Tommy grimaced as he looked up.

"Hunter Laviere."

The tall man in the doorway grinned.

"That's right man, your darling wife has given me a job."

All Jude could do was look from man to man confused.

**xxx**

"You hired an ex-con!" Tommy snarled at his wife behind the closed doors of Samantha's office.

Samantha looked away from her screen.

"Hunter has been a friend for years," she replied.

"He was in jail!"

Samantha looked at him exasperated. "And WHY did he go to jail, Tommy?"

Tommy was silent. "Sam, look-"

"No, Tommy, you look. This is MY company. I will hire who I want. Hunter is smart. He knows this business. And I like him. If you hadn't messed around with his sister maybe you two would still be best friends, but no. You always have to do something, DON'T YOU!"

"You know about Angie?

"Everyone KNEW about Angie, Tommy. You didn't cheat on just one woman with her. You cheated on me AND Portia."

Tommy looked down at his hands. He twisted his wedding band, nervously.

"Tommy, this not your choice to make."

"You should have talked to me before running off to call Hunter!"

"I don't have to ask you how to run my company. Perhaps I should have talked to you before calling Hunter, but I didn't have the time. Tommy, we are on the verge of taking over another record company. I need someone who I know will get the job done.

In case you forgot, I am the boss. I make the decisions. If you don't like it. Fine. You don't like you. You don't have to work with him. I am tired, Tommy. Can you please accept this without a battle?"

Tommy sighed. "Fine! Hire whoever the hell you want! You know what? I don't care. I DON'T CARE!"

And in Tommy fashion, he stormed out of the office.

**xxx**

Samantha groaned and hit her head on the desk repeatedly. "Did I marry a five year old!?" she asked of the wood her face was currently planted on.

"I told you he was a perpetual toddler."

Samantha raised her head to look at Hunter. She waved her hand for him to enter.

"Tommy troubles?"

"Meh."

"I take it he doesn't like it that you hired me?"

"Not his choice. Not his business."

"You know, Sam. Your iciness is one of the things I have always found endearing about you."

"Hunter--"

"Hey, hey, Mrs. Q, I come in peace."

"Mr. Laviere, would you like for me to reconsider your position?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind suggesting a few."

Samantha quirked a brow at his leering tone.

"Oh, you are kidding me."

**xxx**

"I think she does things just to piss me off," Tommy ranted. "She gave Liam control. She hired Hunter. Only God knows what else she has done. Do the girls even HAVE my last name? She probably gave them hers just to spite me. And you know what I hate the most? When she pulls the boss card!"

Jude was passed confused. She wasn't quite sure what was going on. One second she's getting coffee, the next Tommy is holding her captive ranting about his wife. She knew that Sam and Tommy had been having problems since Bianca was born, but man. Tommy was steamed.

"Tommy, she is the boss."

Wrong answer. Tommy growled with frustration and slammed his fist on the board.

"I know! You think I don't know that? She's the boss here. She's the boss at home. When do I get to be in charge, huh? When do I get some slack? I get that she's educated. I get that she has power. I get that when it comes down to it, I cannot compete with her!"

"You're in a marriage, not a competition."

"I KNOW THAT!" Tommy yelled, red in the face.

"Hey! Don't yell at me for pointing out a fact. I am not the one to drag you into the studio just to bitch and moan about my marriage. I happy to be perfectly content with my relationship. Maybe it's time that you stop competing with your wife and actually communicating. Talk to your wife. Stop yelling at me. Go yell at her."

"And now you're telling me what to do too!" Tommy snapped.

Jude groaned as Tommy walked out the door, slamming it shut. Obviously, Tommy was absent the day maturity chips were handed out.

"I am SO glad Ethan is sane!" Jude exclaimed to the empty room.


	8. Times a Changin'

-18.

Tommy sat in his car in the driveway of the house he shared with his family. He had been sitting in the drive way since 9 o' clock. It was now 11. He had watched as his oldest girl peek out the window. And he had watched as his wife shut off all lights in the house with exception of the one in the living room. He knew she was as angry with him as he was at her. That was one of their bigger problems, Samantha Quincy was as similar to her husband as she was different.

Tommy leaned against his steering wheel. He was exhausted. Figuring it was time to call an end to the stand off, he got out of his car and approached the house. Without a noise he entered. He slipped his jacked on to the hooks behind the door and placed his keys on the table in the entry way. Rubbing his face, he kicked his shoes of his feet before he made his way up the stair's quietly.

He peeked into Ava's room. Ava was sprawled out in her "big girl" bed, snoring softly. He smiled. Tommy gently closed the door.

He paused in front of his bedroom door. He debated whether to sleep there or in the guest room down the hall. After a moment, he pushed the door open.

Samantha was laying on her side of the bed asleep. Files surrounded her like a mote. Her cell phone was clutched in her hand and her glasses were strewn across her face. She must have fallen asleep waiting for him.

Tommy moved to his side of the room and changed out of his clothes. He returned to Sam's side of the room to check on the sleeping Bianca and remove the files, glasses, and cell phone from Sam.

She shifted in her sleep as he removed her glasses.

A while later, Tommy slipped into bed. He turned on his side to look at his wife. She looked the same, laying there in her Alma Mata sweatshirt and oversized pajama pants. But something had changed between the Quincys towards the end of their last pregnancy. What changed, he wasn't exactly sure.

Tommy reached his hand out to push a stray curl away from Sam's face.

He was startled when her hand shot up to grab his wrist. He looked down into her brown eyes.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she replied softly.

They laid their looking at each other, neither saying a word.

"I'm sorry," she said, finally breaking the silence. "I should have talked to you."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. You have the right to hire whoever you want. Sometimes it just seems like you don't care anymore," he responded. Sam placed her hand on his cheek. " You know I do. I was in a weird place. I had, had his resume on file. It seemed like the right choice at the time, but if its going to be a problem for him to be in the office, I won't give him a contract."

Tommy shook his head. "You can't make the decision just because I don't like someone. Hunter has always been a smart guy. He was always able to click with people."

"Yeah, but with the bad --"

"Sam, do you think you were wrong in hiring him?"

Sam was quiet. "No."

"The I have to accept your decisions as my boss and respect that, but you have to understand that its hard for me Sam. It gets hard to see you as my wife and my boss."

Samantha looked at him hard. "What are you saying, Tommy?"

"Its not easy for me. This balance of Samantha Quincy as wife and Samantha Martez as boss."

"Oh," Sam whispered and turned away from him.

Tommy sighed, "Sammy, please don't do that." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him.

"I - I, I'm sorry. It seems everything I am trying to say is coming out wrong."

Sam leaned her head against his. "What do you want, Tommy?"

"I want my wife, not a boss."

"Are you asking me to give up my job?"

"I'm asking---"

**xxx**

"You're QUITTING!" Jude shouted.

Tommy ignored her as he packed up his office.

"Tommy, you can't quit! You have been here since G-Major!" Jude ranted. "I cannot believe she is making you quit! I am going to go talk to her right now!"

"JUDE!" Tommy yelled, pulling her from her rage. " I quit. I asked her to be let out of my contract. I have a family to take care of. I'm going to stay home, do some writing, take care of the girls. Maybe I'll even start restoring cars again."

Jude looked at him in disbelief. "But Tommy, you LOVE music."

"I love my family more."

She was silenced by the finality in his voice. "okay."

"Nothing is changing, Jude."

"Everything in changing, Tommy. I didn't realize till right now how much."

Jude closed the door to his office leaving Tommy to his solitude.

**xxx**

Tommy closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall of the room that had been his office for over ten years. It was time for a change. It was time to move on. Fifteen years in the music industry was a grand accomplishment, but it was time. He had other things to commit to. He had his children. He had his marriage. Maybe he could finally take that fishing trip with his dad…

Tommy looked around his office and sighed. He wasn't sure if he could do this.

**xxx**

Samantha was preoccupied. She tapped her pen on her desk. Tommy wasn't the only one to notice the shift in the marriage. Something had changed during her pregnancy with Bianca. Something between them had slipped. She didn't know what exactly had changed. When Ava was born they had been so blissfully happy. What had happened?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Samantha looked up to find Hunter in her doorway.

"What are you doing here? You don't start till next week."

Hunter shrugged. "I just wanted to come by and get a feel for the joint. I like what you have done to the place."

"You're here to annoy Tommy," Samantha stated knowingly.

"Hey now. I didn't say that," Hunter responded. He walked into her office, making himself comfortable on her plush leather couch.

"You didn't have to," Sam replied, tossing her pen on to the desk.

"I find it interesting that you have married Tommy and have children with him, in wed lock by the way after everything. After the betrayals, the affairs, my sister, Portia, the drugs, the.."

"That's enough, Hunter. I get it. Tommy Q married is the 9th wonder of the world. Its why the first pictures of Ava went for over a million dollars. Its why I have paparazzi camping outside my housing community just to see what Bianca looks like. Its why my marriage is constantly being questioned. I GET IT. I did not hire you to add to it."

Hunter studied her. His roaming eyes made her uncomfortable.

"Your eyes don't shine quite the same."

**xxx**

Jude was angry. She declared this by growling as she slammed the door of the rehearsal space shut. Tommy was leaving. He was walking away from music and her. She knew he wasn't really walking away from her, but that is how it felt. G-Major was hers and Tommy's.

Jude slunk down into the tattered couch. So much had changed. So, so much. Jude looked around the space. Even the space had changed. Where did the world go?

Jude had everything she had ever dreamt, why did she feel so incomplete?

The phone in her pocked began to buzz. She slid it from her pocket.

Ethan's smiling face blinked at her. She pressed the ignore function. She felt guilty for ignoring him, but she wanted to wallow.

Jude suddenly felt enraged with herself and threw her phone against the wall.

It was times like these she missed her friend Patsy the most. Jude flicked the guitar pick on her charm bracelet . It had been Patsy's. Jude sighed and sunk further into the couch, cuddling a pillow to her chest.

"Can't I just have a moment that **isn't **out of a soap opera plot?"

**xxx**

Tommy lifted the final box and placed it on his desk. He sighed wistfully. His eyes grazed the now empty room.

"I'll start working from home."

Samantha stepped into the office. "You don't have to leave. I'll move into the home office, you can have this office."

Tommy shook his head in protest. "This is your company."

"It was yours first."

Tommy reached out and cupped her face in his hand. "I want a change."

"I want you to be happy."

Tommy leaned down and kissed her, secretly hoping to kiss away any of his doubts.

She moaned into the deepening kiss.

"I made my choice," he muttered against her lips.

Sam pulled away from him to search his eyes for answers.

"I'll get your release papers."


	9. Introducing Nancy Jude

_I want to thank everyone who has been with me since Untitled! Its been rather hard to write lately. I just cannot stand Tommy right now. Does he always have to be an ass? As much as I love Jommy, there is just something so sweet about Jamie. He has always been there. He always comes through. Basically I am in love with Jamie, lusted after Hunter and undecided with Tommy._

_But as I've mentioned before this will end Jommy, I think. There is just a lot to work through. A lot of stuff coming out.. Just like last season. Without futher adieu... _

_Thanks again for reading. Please review! _

* * *

**9.**

Following Tommy's departure, the temperament at G-Major/IA Records seemed to have shift. And Jude did not like it. It seemed **too** professional. It was so work, work, work. Where was the fun? Jude had proposed this question to Samantha one morning.

"Jude, there is a lot of changes going on right now. Once its all done, everyone we'll be chill again. Promise," Samantha had told her before rushing off to the airport.

Jude wondered if she too needed to break away from G-Major for a while.

"You can't leave just because Tommy did," Claudia stated matter of factly, as the girls chatted while searching for Claudia's wedding dress. "You can't follow him, Jude."

"I'm not following him. Maybe its just a time to--"

"For you to cut the apron strings. Jude, we have been over this. Tommy is married with kids. You are supposed to be over the moon about Ethan," Claudia interrupted.

"I love Ethan. He's a great guy. He's the great guy.." Jude insisted.

"But you want the other guy." Claudia sighed. She put down the dress in her hand and joined her friend on the chair in the middle of the room. "You can't have the other guy. And if you don't want the great guy, then you have to let him go."

Jude wiped a tear away as it fell. "Yeah." "I'm so ridiculous."

Claudia shook her head. "You're not. You're just really confused."

Jude laughed. "Confusion is what wrote all of my hit songs."

"Then I guess you'll be getting that Grammy after all."

**xxx**

"It's so weird without you. it's like all the fun has been sucked out," Jude explained to Tommy one afternoon. Jude had popped over to the Quincys' to join Tommy and the girls for lunch. Considering neither she nor Tommy could cook, they were patiently waiting for a pizza as Tommy made chicken fingers and grapes for Ava. Ava sat at the table coloring, while her daddy and auntie Jude talked.

"Jude, its called transition," Tommy said. He picked the wide awake Bianca from her chair and handed her to Jude while he fixed her bottle.

"That's what Sam said," Jude replied, cradling the little girl in her arms. She took the bottle from Tommy and proceeded to feed her. "Tommy, we've been in transiting for the past 3 months!"

Tommy shrugged. "IA is becoming an empire. Soon it will be moving from that studio into some place bigger. It's a new ballgame, Jude. There is more people involved. New ways of running things. It's called evolution."

"It's called a disaster!" Jude exclaimed. "Oh, oh! Do not get me started on that Hunter character. He's a nice guy but the way he looks at people.. Weird. I saw him practically staring Sam down the other day. It was like, Hey Buddy, hands off the merchandise!"

Tommy tensed. He took Bianca from Jude. "He was looking at Sam? Like how?"

"I don't know," Jude replied. She shrugged her shoulders. "He was just looking at her so intently."

"Does he look at anyone else like that?" Tommy pushed.

Jude gnawed on her bottom lip. "He's looked at me a couple of times. I don't know. You know what, forget I mentioned it. He's probably just staring off into space."

The doorbell rang ending the conversation. "Yeah," Tommy said as his mind wandered.

Jude looked at him oddly, before getting up to get the pizza.

**xxx**

Hunter peered at Samantha through the crack of the door. She was leaned back in her chair listening to a demo. He watched as she leaned over to scratch her calf. Her long hair fell over her face. She pushed her hair away from her face as she sat back against the chair. A chill ran up her spine. Her eyes moved from the photo on the desk to the door. Their eyes met. Hunter smirked. At second glance, he was gone.

Samantha suddenly found herself nervous. She didn't like the way Hunter was looking at her. She didn't like it one bit.

**xxx**

After lunch, Tommy had placed the girls down for their naps. As he rocked Bianca to sleep, humming a French lullaby his thoughts turned to his conversation with Jude. His trepidations about Hunter were growing. Tommy rubbed his daughter's back and closed his eyes. A flashback of sorts played behind his eyelids.

_Tommy pushed himself up from the ground as Hunter was pulled away from him screaming. " YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY SISTER!!" _

_Paramedics stepped in to care for the beaten pop star. The crowd shifted at the police and other technicians took control. It was then that Tommy looked up to meet the empty gaze of Samantha Martez._

_"Sam," Tommy croaked out. She shook her head and allowed the ever supportive Portia Mills Quincy to escort her away from the scene._

_Tommy laid back against the concrete. Hunter's shouts of vengeance were the last he heard before it all went away._

Tommy shook himself awake. Bianca began to shriek at the disruption. Tommy pulled the infant into his chest, rocking her as she sobbed.

**xxx**

Jude sang along to her ipod as she walked through IA records. She was to place the finishing touches on Fiona's sample cd before handing it over to Sam. Jude could not be prouder.

Jude waved to Spied as he and the guys jammed in one of the studios. She made a mental note to play a song idea to them later. She was about to step into one of the rooms when a craving for raspberry tea hit.

**xxx**

Samantha was pouring herself a cup of juice when a hand grazed her neck. She froze.

"You never minded when I used to do that," he said smoothly. "In fact, I remember you not minding a lot of things I did. Especially when you were mad at Tommy.. Especially when you found out about him and my sister."

Sam shrugged Hunter off. "Hunter--" she warned. Hunter smirked and leaned over the petite woman, his mouth grazing her ear as he spoke.

"I see the way he looks at the Harrison girl. He would look at Angie that way. Do you wonder if he'll ever cheat on you again? After all, Tommy could never deal with you being successful on your own and not just in the band.."

"Hunter, back off," Samantha demanded, shoving him away.

Hunter grinned at her knowingly. "How long before playing Daddy gets old for him? How long before you wonder what he is doing at home? How long before you walk in on him with someone else?" Hunter backed her against the counter. He placed his arms on either side, trapping her. Samantha gulped nervously.

"He's different.  
He leaned over further, pressing his body into hers. "You've said that before."

Sam turned her face away from his. He ran his hands down her arms.

"Stop it!"

**xxx**

"Stop it!" Jude heard Samantha shout. She watched as Sam push Hunter away from her. Hunter turned to look at Jude with a look of satisfaction. He pecked Samantha on the cheek and walked out. Jude stepped away from him as he shoved past her.

"What was that?"

Samantha pushed her hair away from her face and grabbed her glass.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Jude stepped in front of her. "Sam, I heard you tell him to stop it. Are you okay? Did he-"

"Drop it, Jude. It was nothing. Hunter was just being himself. I- I have to go.."

"Sam," Jude demanded. "It didn't look like nothing. What is going on? Are you and Hunter--."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Jude Harrison. Look, its none of you concern. Stay out of it."

Jude became defensive. "If you are in anyway hurting Tommy, I will.."

"That is enough, Jude. MY husband is none of your business. Music is your business. I suggest you remember why you are here," Samantha snapped and stormed out of the kitchen.

Jude stood back wondering what was going on.

**xxx**

Samantha slammed the door of her office. She tossed her shoes off her feet. She growled in anger. She picked up the phone on her desk and called for someone she hadn't spoken to in year.

"Tell ADA Terrell I want anything and everything you have in relation to the death of Angela Jones and her brother Hunter Jones Laviere."

**xxx**

**I'm tired of standing alone.**

**I'm letting you go.**

**Its time I be on my own.**

**I'll show you how strong I am.**

**To prove to you that I can**

**I'm letting you go.**

**I'm saying goodbye to the girl I once knew.**

**I had lost her the day I met you.**

Jude chewed on her thumbnail as she listened to the newly recorded song. The whole exchange with Sam wasn't right. There was something going on. Something going on with everybody. Tommy tensed at the mention of Hunter. Kwest always seemed so professional in his presence. Portia wouldn't even look him in the eye. And when Darius came to visit, he yanked everyone but Hunter into Sam's office for a private discussion.

Hunter made Jude nervous. There was something off about him. And everyone knew it, but there was something deeper. Something none of them were discussing. And Jude wanted to know why. With determination etched across her face, Jude made the decision to get to the bottom of it.

**xxx**

Later that night, Samantha Quincy stood in front of the mirror of her private bathroom. On the ground, her gorgeous dark hair laid at her feet. She ran her fingers through her choppy hair. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, Hunter was standing behind her.

He smirked at her.


	10. Making Deals With The Devil

**So, there is a lot going on. A lot will be coming to surface real soon. . hang tight and read. . **

**

* * *

**

**.10.**

_**making deals with the devil**_

Ethan smiled at Jude. He lowered his glasses and quirked his head to the side, watching her. She had borrowed his lap top to research something about work. Apparently, something was going behind the scenes and no one was talking about it. Ethan was curious too. Who knew what big story was coming together at IA records.

Ethan liked the majority of the staff. He had known Sam Martez- Quincy a majority of his life. Her husband seemed like a nice guy. And Jude's best pals, Claudia and Jamie were great. In fact, he and Jamie had become pretty good friends. They often got together when their schedules allowed. Which reminded him, Jamie had mentioned the idea of going to check out a new band. He'd have to call him later.

Jude narrowed her eyes in concentration. She couldn't find much on Hunter Laviere, except for articles announcing his joining of IA. She was beginning to grow annoyed. How could there be nothing on this guy?

"Something wrong?" Jude looked up at Ethan and sighed.

"I cannot find anything on Hunter Laviere."

"You mean Hunter Jones?"

"No, Hunter Laviere, the new guy."

"Hunter J. Laviere. Hunter Jones Laviere. His sister worked for Boyz Attack. Information on him is rather scarce. Actually, a lot of it is tied up. We have a couple of things listed on the scan. What do you need it for?"

"Something is happening and I think a lot of it has to do with him."

"She hired a criminal!" Jude exclaimed. Ethan looked at her confused. "Hunter Jones was in prison for assault and battery. This guy has a rap sheet. What the hell is he doing at G-Major!?"

Jude began to collect her things. "Honey, I have to go. I have to talk to Tommy--"

She began to ramble as she paced Ethan's spacious apartment. "Jude!" Ethan shouted after several attempts of getting her attention.

"WHAT!?" Jude yelled. She tripped as she attempted to slide her shoes on.

"Tommy knows, Jude. Samantha knows. Jude, they all know."

"Then why---" Then it dawned on her. "Oh my god, what the hell is going on there?"

**.IS.**

Tommy gazed at Samantha intently. Something was not right. He could sense it every time he looked at her. Something had happened. Hunter must have done something. Why else would she cut off her hair and suddenly be so distant?

"Baby," Tommy began. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she mixed together ingredients for a smoothie. He placed a kiss on her shoulder blade.

"You know its kind of nice not having to push your hair out of the way."

He sprinkled kisses from her shoulder to her neck. This usually enticed some sort of response from her.

"Mmhmm."

"Sam."

Sam pressed start on the blender, ignoring her husband. Tommy pressed stop and turned her around to face him the Quincy's eyes met. Tommy broke the stare off by kissing her, demanding some sort of reaction. Samantha responded, wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He pressed her against the counter as the kiss continued on.

Samantha groaned into the kiss. She needed this. She needed her husband to kiss her so badly. She gripped his hair in her fingers. He broke the kiss only for a second.

"The girls are sleeping."

Samantha nodded and allowed her husband to carry her upstairs. They both needed a moment like this.

**.IS.**

Jude sat in her car. She needed to talk to Tommy. She needed to know what was going on. She wondered if she really wanted to know. So much wasn't making sense to her. What was Hunter doing at IA? She glanced at her watch. Questioning would have to wait till the next day.

**.IS.**

Tommy curled his arm around Sam, burying his face in her white orchid and sweat laced hair. He'd always loved the way her hair smelt after they made love.

"What happened, Sammy?"

Sam tensed in his arms. Tommy pulled her closer, entwining his legs with hers.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Tommy's stomach turned.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"What did he do, Sammy?"

She didn't respond, but held on to his arms tighter.

**.IS.**

Hunter tossed back another glass of Johnnie Walker blue label. The liquid burned his throat as it went down. He loved every second of it. With the bottle in one hand and a glass in the other, he stepped into his bedroom. He left the glass on the table by the door.

He loved his bedroom. It was everything a prison cell was not.

His king size black wooded bed stood proud across from the large window.

He passed the bed as he made his way to his walk in closet. He turned on the light, smiling at his reflection in the full length mirror. He pushed the mirror to the side to view his wall. Across the wall was pictures of Samantha, Tommy, their daughters, Portia, Darius, Kwest, and his sister, Angie. He picked up a picture that had fallen and re-taped it to the wall. Jude Harrison grinned at him. With a sigh of satisfaction, he reached out and grabbed a picture from the wall. "You're going to pay for things you have done. You all will pay."

**.IS.**

"Tommy," Hunter grinned, as the door of the Quincy home was opened.

"Hunter," Tommy replied. "Its Sunday. What are you doing here?"

Hunter shrugged. "Since Sam has taken the week off, I thought I would drop by some documents that need to be looked over and signed."

Tommy peered at him suspiciously. He turned his head to call for his wife.

"Baby is sleeping!" Samantha hissed as she came down the stairs. Tommy gestured to the door. Samantha came to a dead stop at the sight of Hunter in their doorway.

"Hunter."

"Hi Sam. I'm sorry to bother you, but I need some signatures."

Samantha sighed. "Come with me."

"Sam," Tommy declared. He looked at her annoyed. Samantha shook her head. "Five minutes."

.IS.

Hunter followed Samantha down the hallway amused.

"He still doesn't trust me."

Samantha rolled her eyes as she pushed the door to the home office open. Walls of the office were lined with the awards of Boyz Attack and Infinite Abyss.

"I don't trust you," Samantha replied, taking a seat behind the desk. Hunter took a seat on the plush leather couch.

He gave her a look of feigned hurt. "Samantha.. I'm surprised at this. "

"What do you want, Hunter?"

He grinned at her. "You know what I want, Samantha."

Samantha sighed.

"Absolutely not, Hunter."

Hunter shrugged. He got up from the couch and stood in front of the desk. He placed his hands on the beautiful wood and leaned over.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Who are you trying to protect?"

He reached out to push back a stray hair from her face.

"Why are you doing this, Hunter? What do you want? Hasn't there been enough hurt and chaos? Hurting Tommy is not going to bring her back."

"It may not bring her back, but I can still take everything away from him. Imagine the repercussions if he knew that while he was sleeping with my sister, his future wife was with me. You were so hurt when you found out and so passionate in your anger."

"Enough, Hunter. That is enough. I want you out of my house. I want you out of Toronto. I don't care where you go," Samantha spat.

"Oh but Mrs. Quincy, you forgot that I am a convict. I can't-" Hunter was unable to finish his sentence as a large envelope was thrown on to the desk in front of him.

"Hunter Lavariere is not a convict. Everything you need is right there. You were always fond of Paris weren't you Hunter?"

Hunter picked up the packet and peered inside.

"Everything you need to start a new life. All charges dropped, a new passport, a tweaked identity, a deed to an apartment in the Latin quarter of Paris, the papers of ownership to a café, and a couple million dollars," Samantha explained.

Hunter smirked. "You thought of everything."

"Of course I did. You have worn out your welcome, Hunter. It's time to leave."

His top lip curled at her declaration.

"Not quite."

**.IS.**

Tommy paced the hallway, the baby monitor tucked in the pocket of his jeans. The sound of the office door opening pulled him from his thoughts. Tommy watched as Hunter step out.

"You should thank the Little Missus here, T. She's given me a one way ticket out of here and the freedom to do whatever I want." Hunter leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek, just grazing the side of her lips. He lingered for a moment.

"It's been a pleasure, Sammy." He looked to the glaring Tommy.

"Au Revoir,Quincy."

"What did you do?" Tommy demanded, once Hunter was out of their home.

"I got rid of Hunter," Samantha replied, and plucked the baby monitor from his back pocket.

* * *

_Obviously, Sammy just made a deal with the devil. Well, Sammy has done a lot more with the devil, but all that will come later. There is a lot of secrets Tommy doesn't know about his wife, his friends, his former business. There is a lot of cover ups going on behind the scenes.A lot of which will come to frutation as we dig further and further. _

_It kind of saddens me to see Jude so fixated. Ethan really is this stellar guy, but again, there is her Tommy crush. And poor Mr. Q. he is so domesticated. It's still so weird to him. He is not a man that can stand playing 2nd. We'll see Tommy return to his former self as the walls come down, and they will.. You'll see._


	11. Whispers

**.11.**

**Whispers**

Jude snuck in through the back entrance of the studio. She had learned not to long ago that was not only the easiest way in, but also the most inconspicuous. Jude had a lot on her mind about her album, among other things. She wondered if she should of headed to the rehearsal space, but remember Spiederman and the guys had basically taken over the entire building for their place of living. They would have murdered anyone who would have thought of making ANY noise before a certain time. She sighed in amusement. Her men were always going to be boys.

With her guitar strapped to her back, she crept down the halls of the smaller studios. She had wrapped her hand around a doorknob when a sound of a piano peeked her interest.

In a studio at the end of the hall, someone was playing piano. Jude was confused by this. She had checked the studio schedule. The entire row of smaller studios were supposed to have been empty. Jude placed her guitar down and stepped toward the studio at the end of the hall.

Jude peeked through the window and grinned. She eased the door open with no problem and leaned against the door frame watching the musician.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" She commented once the musician had completed their piece.

Tommy jumped at the sound of her voice. He turned to her and smiled. " I guess not."

Jude nodded and entered the studio. She closed the door behind her.

"So, what cat dragged you back here, Quincy? Daddy and me classes not enough for you?" Jude teased. She perched herself on a stool closest to the piano.

Tommy rolled his eyes. " In fact, it is. Got to love Ava and a bunch of other toddlers squealing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. My little girl is going to be a super star."

"Aw, just like her daddy."

Tommy shrugged and played a few chords.

"Whatcha working on?" Jude asked, excited and curious to know what was to come from her mastermind.

"Don't tell anyone. . But, I've been writing," Tommy confessed. Jude eyes widened. " I KNEW IT!" she cried out. "I knew you could not stay away from this or music for long. When are you coming back?"

Tommy shook his head. "Jude, I'm not coming back. This isn't the place for me anymore. Not like this. I told you, I need something more."

"What is more? Daddy daycare? Restoring old cars? What? You cannot possibly be happy doing just that!"

"Are you saying that I am unhappy with my family?"

"No, I am saying you're unhappy playing desperate househusband!" Jude slapped her hand to her mouth. This was not exactly how she had planned her next conversation with Tommy. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it the way it probably sounds. Music is in your blood and I cannot imagine giving that up."

"Well, I'm not. In fact. . I was just offered a job as a music director for an Indie film. Paegan and Jamie just invested in a production. Paegan asked me to join the crew. I accepted."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well if you'll excuse me. I am going to be late for "daddy day care," Tommy snapped. He rose to his feet closing the piano.

"Tommy, wait. This is so not how I wanted this conversation to go. I wanted to talk to you about what I found out about- -"

"I told you to leave that alone!"

"I know, but-"

"No buts, Jude! I told you to stay away from Hunter. It is NONE of YOUR business."

"When it involves you, this company and everyone else, it is my business!" She retorted.

"Jude, need I remind you that this is my wife's company. The company in which you are employed. What happens between the higher ups.. What happened years ago is none of your concern. Stay out of it."

"So I am just supposed to shut up and sing?"

**"Yes."**

**.IS.**

Jude slammed the door to the studio. She carelessly tossed her guitar on to the stand. She was mad.. She was more than mad. In fact, she went from mad to infuriated, totally skipping angry. _How dare HE talk to HER like THAT! Who the hell did Tom Quincy think he was talking to her like that! " Need I remind you that this is my wife's company. The company in which you are employed."_

Jude let out a growl of anger and marched up to the drum set. With a shriek, she let all her emotions go at the drums. So much to the start of a really good day.

**.IS.**

Tommy, himself, was just as angry. He had stormed out of the studio, something he hadn't done in ages. Tommy had not planned on his time with Jude going THAT way. He had looked forward to sharing the news with his best friend about the Paegan deal. He had been ecstatic over the news. It was going to be something new. Something he had always thought about doing but never took the plunge. He had wanted to bounce ideas off her, not snap. But that was Jude, always poking her nose where it wasn't concerned.

Tommy sighed and slipped into the driver seat of his range rover. He was too harsh with her. He had been internalizing so much and just let it go on her. He was wrong. He would have to apologize once the steam cooled. Until then, Tommy had a date with a little blue eyed girl.

**.IS.**

Samantha sat in her kitchen opposite Portia. The two women sat in quiet, sipping their tea. Between them stood a baby monitor. Portia had popped over as soon as Tommy had left, bringing Darien with her. Now, all three of their children napped, while the two mothers took the time for themselves.

"Are you sure its over?" Portia asked for the second time.

"I had a driver take him to the airport this morning. His belongings were being shipped over this afternoon."

"Did you have a chance to have someone go through them?"

"He met me at the office last night to destroy all the items that needed to be," Samantha replied. She placed her cup on the table and smoothed over hands over it.

"He signed the order, promising to stay away from all of us. And I signed the agreement of 150 grand a year for the next five years.

"You're being too generous with him."

Samantha looked at Portia hard. "Am I really, 'Tia?"

Portia pondered this. "Are you certain that everything will remain between those involved?"

"The only parties involved are you, me, Darius, Hunter, and Angie. Do you really think any of them will talk? Hunter will never go back to jail. You know how miserable he was there."

Portia sighed, " what did you do with all of his letters?"

"He thinks I burnt them."

"And in actuality?"

"There in another name in a lock box in the states."

"Does Tommy know anything about--"

"Tommy is better off not knowing anything, don't you agree?"

Portia nodded. "So what do we do now?"

"We move on."

* * *

_Tommy really needs to get a grip with himself. Jude was just being inquisitive and it blew up in her face. Those two just cannot call a truce. Must be all those unresolved issues between them. Don't you get the feel of so much more between when they argue?_

_And just WHAT exactly is Portia and Samantha hiding? Here is a clue: Hunter's letters will come back. But will Hunter? We'll see. After all he did have a line up of all the gang on his wall. He is so creepy, yet so hot. It is truly conflicting._

_ Anyway, I would like to take them time to thank all of you who have reviewed. You know who you are. If you have not recieved a personal thanks yet, you will!_

_Thanks again for reading. PLEASE review._


End file.
